No Happy Ending
by BellaDora Tonks777
Summary: Bella no es la joven muggle torpe y delicada. Su nombre es Isabella Potter y es La Elegida. Por su protección, Bella fue enviada a Forks. Alli se encuentra con Edward y vive la historia que todos conocemos. Pero fuerzas oscuras persiguen a Bella y los Cullen corren peligro. ¿Podrá esto acabar con un final feliz?
1. Cedric

_El espacio en el que me encontraba parada estaba oscuro, húmedo y repleto de tumbas. Cercana a una estatua verde con alas representando la muerte se podían leer las palabras "Tom Riddle" tres veces con diferentes fechas escritas debajo._

_Un muchacho alto de pelo cobrizo que vestía un uniforme amarillo y negro se acababa de levantar y examinaba una vieja copa. Lo último que vieron sus ojos verde esmeralda, fue un rayo de luz del mismo color atravesándole el pecho…_

-Cedric -grité fuera de mí.

Abrí los ojos. Me encontraba en una habitación pequeña en el pueblo de Forks. No en un cementerio terrorífico a las afueras de Londres.

-Cedric -volví a susurrar, aún aturdida mientras me levantaba de la cama.

Hoy era el aniversario de muerte de mi gran amigo Cedric Diggory.

_"Aniversario de muerte. Cedric Diggory" _Nadie sabía cuánto me lastiman esas palabras…

Y precisamente hoy era también mi graduación en el instituto muggle de Forks.

_"Vida ¿Por qué me torturas?"_

Cientos de veces había tenido esa misma pesadilla. Pero la fecha no mejoraba las cosas tampoco. Su muerte había sido extremadamente dolorosa para mí. Él era una gran persona, un excelente amigo. Y era inocente, él no merecía morir. Pero esas cosas pasan. Aún así sigue siendo doloroso.

Podría decirse que él era mi mejor amigo. A pesar de ser tres años mayor, nuestra amistad no hubiera podido ser mejor. Solo había un pequeño detalle: un día mientras caminábamos a la orilla del Lago Negro me dijo que me amaba. Y yo herí sus sentimientos quedándome callada, casi petrificada ante esta revelación. Cedric fue asesinado semanas después. Y por mi propia seguridad y por mi gran depresión por su muerte me enviaron a Forks un par de meses luego.

_"Cedric…"_

No había un día en el que no pensara en él. Pero en las últimas semanas estos recuerdos se habían vuelto más dolorosos y las pesadillas más constantes.

Y ahora me alistaba para ir a una estúpida celebración en un pueblo y en una escuela a la no pertenecía.

¡PIP PIP!

Se escuchó el pito de un auto afuera de la casa. Miré por la ventana para ver quién era aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Era Edward en su Volvo apuesto y romántico vampiro del que me había enamorado perdidamente en los últimos meses. Mi única razón de quedarme en Forks quien me llamaba para que bajara, me encontrara con él, para así poder llevarme a la graduación.

Cogí mi toga y mi birrete para disponerme a salir y enfrentarme con el mayor de los desafíos que jamás he afrontado. Mayor que luchar con un dragón, que volar en una escoba, que enfrentarme a un hombre lobo, que matar a una serpiente gigante o incluso que besar a alguien que en cualquier momento podría beber mi sangre. Era actuar como alguien que no era. Actuar como una muggle torpe y frágil. Actuar feliz y tranquila mientras en mi interior me estaba consumiendo. Lo que había hecho por más de un año…actuar como Isabella Swan.

* * *

Hola!

Primer cap, espero que les guste.

Estaba muy obsesionada con los crossovers, así que no me aguanté hacer uno.

Reviews!

BellaDora Tonks777


	2. Alice

**Alice…**

-Adiós, tío Charlie -dije apresurada bajando las escaleras. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me dispuse a salir. Él me tomó de la mano con firmeza y me dijo:

-Bells, sé que has estado triste, que no estás en tu mejor momento, pero hoy es tu día, así que vé y disfrútalo lo más que puedas. Diviértete al estilo muggle -me dedicó una sonrisa sincera llena de esperanza y se despidió con la mano mientras yo hacía lo mismo y le sonreía también.

Me subí al Volvo en el asiento del copiloto mientras disfrutaba del delicado roce de labios con los de Edward.

-Hola, mi amor -me saludó mi ángel pasándome su brazo derecho por la cintura, acercándome más a él. Me dio un tierno beso en la coronilla y luego encendió el auto.

Miré la hora: faltaban siete minutos para la hora en la que debíamos llegar. Pero eso no importaba, llegaríamos en tres minutos con el "estilo Cullen" para conducir. El carro comenzó a andar y Edward condujo a la velocidad de la luz sin quitar su mano de mi cintura. Un falso escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, tratando de demostrarle a mi amado que ir tan rápido me asustaba. Como ya dije, tenía que actuar como Bella Swan, así que debía asustarme hasta con los 60 km/h. Bella Potter no le tenía miedo a la velocidad, es más, yo había viajado en escoba diez veces más rápido que aquel auto.

Una risilla se asomó desde la garganta de Edward por mi reacción.

_"En serio soy muy buena actriz"_

Llegamos al estacionamiento antes de que pudiera decir "Red Flu". Allí me encontré con Angela y con Jessica. La segunda me retuvo más o menos cinco minutos preguntándome qué opinaba de su discurso de graduación

Subí al auditorio y tomé mi lugar junto a Edward y el resto de los hermanos Cullen. Mi amor me tomó de la mano y me susurró al oído un "te amo" con su voz aterciopelada. Yo solo pude sonreír como tonta enamorada, mirar aquellos ojos que parecían dos platos de caramelo líquido y susurrar un "yo también".

Un par de minutos luego el auditorio estaba lleno de padres y alumnos con toga azul. Sus voces llenaban el silencio. Cuando el director subió a la tarima y se posicionó frente al micrófono todos pararon de platicar. Dijo un par de cosas acerca del ciclo que estábamos por terminar y luego le cedió el lugar a Jessica para que diera su discurso, el cual me aburrió. No me malinterpreten, estuvo fantástico. Todos aplaudimos hasta que nos dolieron las manos. Es solo que, cuando una muggle más irritante de lo normal te repite lo que va a decir hasta en cansancio…no sé ustedes pero para mí pierde un poco su gracia.

Luego el director dijo algo que nadie se esperaba.

-Isabella Swan nos interpretará una hermosa canción. Isabella por favor, sube al escenario -me invitó.

Me levanté y vi la cara estupefacta de todos, incluso de los Cullen. En mis adentros, me estaba retorciendo de la risa. Seguramente Jessica estaría pensando que le quería robar el show.

Subí a la tarima y el director me dio el micrófono.

-Hola a todos. Gracias por estar aquí. Yo entré a esta escuela el año pasado. Aún así las pocas personas que conocían mi voz me pidieron que cantara hoy. Así que eso haré. Esta canción se titula "Alice" es de la cantante canadiense Avril Lavigne. Se la dedico a un amigo muy especial que hoy no nos acompaña -dije tristemente pensando en Cedric, pero sin entrar en detalles- Espero que les guste -y empecé a cantar-.

Tripping out

Spinning around

I´m underground

I fell down

Yeah I fell down

I´m freaking out

So where am I now

Upside down

And I can´t stop it now

You can stop me now

Oh oh ooh

I, I´ll get by

I, I survive

When the world´s crashing down

When I fall and hit the ground

I will turn myself around

Don´t you try to stop me

I, I won´t cry

I ´ll play the game

But I can´t stay

I´ve got my head on straight

And I´m not gonna change

I´m not gonna change

I´ll win the race

Keep up with the pace

Today´s the day

That I start to pray

You can´t get in my way, no

I, I´ll get by

I, I survive

When the world´s crashing down

When I fall and hit the ground

I will turn myself around

Don´t you try to stop me

I, I won´t cry

I found myself in wonderland

Get back on my feet again

Is this real

Is it pretend

I´ll take a stand until the end

I, I´ll get by

I, I survive

When the world´s crashing down

When I fall and hit the ground

I will turn myself around

Don´t you try to stop me

I, I won´t cry

I, I´ll get by

I, I survive

When the world´s crashing down

When I fall and hit the ground

I will turn myself around

Don´t you try to stop me

I, I won´t cry

Y así terminé de cantar. Pensar en Cedric, dedicarle esta canción…casi tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Todos tenían cara de sorprendidos, incluso yo. La mayoría por oírme cantar, y tan bien. Pero mi corazón latía como un rayo por ese chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro despeinado que estaba parado en la puerta, sonriéndome.

-Harry -murmuré inaudiblemente.

* * *

Hola!

Sé que pensaron que el cap era sobre Alice Cullen, pero he estado obsecionada con esta canción y con Avril Lavigne toda la semana. Además tiene un poco de sentido (XD), Bella está triste por Cedric y se siente perdida, pero ella es extremadamente fuerte y no piensa llorar.

Si alguien quiere escuchar está maravillosa canción, aquí esta el link:

watch?v=YI4m-l2yRZA

Reviews!

Gracias por leer.

BellaDora Tonks(:


	3. ¡Harry!

**¡Harry!**

Todos aplaudían mientras yo bajaba del escenario, la mayoría aún con cara estupefacta. Me senté junto a Edward de nuevo, quien se acercó a mí y me susurró "estuviste fantástica". La ceremonia continuó, cantamos el himno del instituto y luego el de Los Estados Unidos. Nos entregaron nuestros diplomas correspondientes. Todo el mundo sonería y miraba a sus padres y a sus diplomas orgullosos. Yo solo tenía ojos para el chico parado en la puerta que no paraba de mirarme ni de sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-¡Felicidades promoción 1997! -dijo por último el director antes de que todos tiráramos nuestros birretes al cielo como había visto que lo hacían en tantas películas americanas muggles.

El salón estaba repleto de personas abrazándose, de sonrisas y de voces repitiendo una y otra vez "Felicidades". Caminé entre la multitud con una sola cosa en mente: llegar a la puerta. Estaba tan concentrada en mis propios pensamientos que apenas si noté una mano tan fría como el hielo tratando de coger la mía.

Y ahí estaba él, recostado sobre la puerta, sonriendo todavía, esperando a mi llegada.

-¡Harry! -grité. No cabía de la emoción.

Lo abracé como si mi vida dependiera de ello. No estoy segura cuanto tiempo duró ese abrazo. Solo sé que no hubiera podido estar más lleno de amor.

-¡Harry! -seguía repitiendo yo una y otra vez en un murmullo. Aún no podía creer que mi hermano, la persona que más amo en el mundo, estuviera ahí sosteniéndome entre sus brazos.

-Feliz graduación, Bells - me dijo él.

-Este es el mejor regalo de graduación que cualquiera me haya podido dar -dije dedicándole mi mejor sonrisa.

Le di a mi hermano otro corto abrazo cuando llegó alguien y dijo:

-¿En serio? Porque yo te traía un pequeño obsequio, ya que te estás graduan… -el hombre de cabello castaño claro con algunas canas y ojos color miel no pudo terminar siquiera la frase, porque tan pronto escuché su voz me abalancé sobre él, rodeándole con mis brazos, haciendo que una pequeña cajita amarrada con un moño rojo y dorado, como los colores de Gryffindor, cayera al piso con un suave golpe.

-¡Lunático! -Le dije- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo venir a celebrar la graduación de mi ahijada favorita? -me preguntó entre cariñoso y divertido. (N/A: En esta historia Remus es padrino de Harry y Bella al igual que lo era Sirius)

Lo volví a abrazar. Ahora sí que la alegría no me cabía del todo en el corazón. Remus Lupin, mi padrino, mi amigo, mi confidente, mi hombre lobo favorito, estaba parado al frente de mí, sonriéndome, junto a mi hermano Harry. No los había visto en más de un año. Y hoy precisamente, en el día menos importante para Isabella Potter, estaban ellos aquí, cada uno con su respectivo regalo en la mano.

¡Estaba que lloraba de la felicidad!

-Feliz graduación Veela* -dijeron al unísono, entregándome sus regalos.

-No tenían por qué molestarse… -susurre sin una pizca de modestia. Tal vez no era la gran cosa pero sí que amaba los regalos.

La cajita más grande y alta era la de Harry, la abrí primero. Lo que vi adentro de esta me pareció gracioso y tierno. Era una Saeta de Fuego en miniatura exactamente igual a la que Sirius nos había regalado en tercero. Hasta tenía una pequeña pluma azul grisácea al lado, simulando la de un de hipogrifo.

_"Sirius…"_

Fruncí las cejas y apreté los labios, formando una mueca de ternura y agradecimiento.

-Gracias, hermanito-le dije mientras le daba un tercer abrazo.

-Créeme cuando te digo que esa cosa vuela tan rápido como una Saeta normal-me explicó sonriendo.

-Gracias, -le repetí- pero con que estés aquí me basta.

-¿No vas a abrir el mío? -me preguntó Lupin sacándome de mi burbuja. Yo solo le sonreí.

-Claro -murmuré.

Tomé la cajita roja y dorada y le quité el moño de los mismos colores. Lo que había adentro me dejó sin palabras. El fondo de la cajita era de terciopelo azul oscuro como la noche. En este cabía perfectamente una gargantilla con pequeñas piedras plateadas y azul claro intercaladas. En el centro había un dije circular, rodeado de piedras blancas brillantes. El dije no mostraba algo definido, era bastante peculiar. Era un espejo. Todo, hasta el empaque, era precioso. Simplemente no lo podía creer. Remus era una gran persona, yo lo quiero como a un padre, pero él era pésimo escogiendo regalos, así que para mí era imposible concebir que lo que tení en mis manos era por parte de él.

-Era de tu madre -habló por fin Lunático. El corazón se me encogió con ese comentario. No sé cuánto estuve observando el collar, pero no me importaba, no había nada más bello en el mundo-. A cada uno de ustedes -dijo mirándonos a mi hermano y a mí- sus padres les dejaron algo muy importante para ellos. Por ejemplo a ti, Harry, tu padre te dejó su capa de invisibilidad para que Dumbledore te la diera en tu primer año. Y a ti Bella, tu madre me dio esta gargantilla para que te la diera cuando te graduaras. -Tomó en sus manos los extremos del collar y me hizo una seña para que me diera la vuelta. Así lo hice y mientras tanto me recogí el pelo con mi mano derecha.

-Esta graduación no es nada importante, deberías haberme dado esto cuando me graduara de Hogwarts…-le dije.

-Hoy también es tu graduación, muggle o no, es importante -aclaró cuando estaba abrochándome su regalo. Este me quedaba como un guante-. Es un espejo. Lily lo llevaba todo el tiempo desde que la concocí. Decía que era para poder ver todo y a todos los que la rodeaban como realmente eran.

Una sonrisa no era suficiente para demostrar lo que sentía. Era de mi madre. Mi madre pensó en mí cuando se lo dió a mi padrino. Este mismo collar, hace unos años, había estado en el cuello de mi madre. Una lágrima silenciosa se escapó por mi ojo izquierdo.

-Sí. A ti te dan una joya costosa con metáfora y moraleja. Pero cuando me entregaron la capa a mí solo me dijeron "Úsala con cuidado" -se quejó Harry entre enfurruñado y divertido.

Yo me reí ante su comentario.

La sala ya se estaba empezando a vaciar. Por fin hubo un espacio para respirar y caminar. Exactamente por eso, en ese momento llegaron los Cullen.

-Bella -dijo Edward acercándose a mí. Luego notó la presencia de mi hermano y mi padrino- ¿Quiénes son ellos? -preguntó entonces.

-Ahhh… -fue lo único que atiné a responder.

* * *

Hola!

Por cierto:

Veela*: criatura mitologica que embruja a los hombres que aparece en el cuarto libro de Harry Potter. Suena parecido a Bella, asi que como Harry quiere tanto a su hermana la considera y llama asi.

Reviews!

Gracias por leer!

BellaDora Tonks777


	4. Las fiestas me causan dolores de cabeza

**Las fiestas me causan dolores de cabeza**

_-Bella -dijo Edward acercándose a mí. Luego notó la presencia de mi hermano y mi padrino- ¿Quiénes son ellos? -preguntó entonces._

_-Ahhh… -fue lo único que atiné a responder._

-Bella y yo éramos amigos en su anterior escuela -pensó rápido Hary-. Cuando me enteré de su graduación decidí venir y sorprenderla -explicó.

-Y él -dije acercándome a Remus, ya menos nerviosa- es mi tío. Vive en Phoenix -recordé que de ahí era donde supuestamente yo provenía.

Edward no estuvo satisfecho con esa respuesta, sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero lo dejó pasar. En eso ya estaba atrapada por los brazos maternales de Esme.

-Felicidades, Bella, -me dijo ella. Carlisle dijo algo parecido mientras sus dientes perfectos de vampiro se dejaban ver, formando una sonrisa.

Los padres de Edward saludaron y le sonrieron a mis acompañantes magos.

-Vamos Bella -me llamó de la nada la duendecillo pelinegro emocionada-. Recuerda que hay fiesta en casa. -Al ver que no respondí, Alice miró a Harry y a Lupin y agregó-: Ellos también pueden venir.

Los miré como única pregunta y ambos sonrieron. Sabía que Lunático era un hombre tranquilo, y que en el fondo no le encantaba la idea de una fiesta. Pero por acompañarme y estar conmigo haría lo que fuera. Harry en cambio sonrió con sinceridad y dijo con emoción:

-¿Por qué no? Vamos a acompañar a mi Veela a mi primera fiesta salvaje muggle -nadie excepto mi hermano, Remus y yo entendimos el comentario, pero para Alice eso le bastó como un sí. Se puso a dar saltitos de alegría. Luego corrió al auto.

Alice y Jasper subieron juntos al Porche amarillo. Rosalie, Emmet, Esme y Carlisle por otro lado, fueron a casa en el Jeep. Edward me llevó cogida de la mano hacia su Volvo. Los magos entraron al carro y se acomodaron en el asiento trasero. No hablamos mucho, la tensión e incomodidad se hubiesen podido cortar con un cuchillo. Remus me habló un poco sobre cómo habían estado las cosas en La Orden, con términos que solo yo entendía.

Estábamos en la avenida que nos llevaría a la gran, vieja y blanca residencia de la familia Cullen. La calle estaba llena de luces en los árboles a los lados, guiando el camino. Estacionamos en el garaje y bajamos del auto. Estaba caminando hacia Harry cuando sentí unas manos de granito cogiéndome por los brazos, obligándome a girar. Cuando estuve frente al ser más hermoso y maravilloso del mundo solo pude sonreír con amor puro. Edward me dio un fugaz beso en los labios y me dejo ir, sin antes susurrarme otro "Te amo" con su voz dulce, para que solo yo lo pudiera oír.

Corrí tras los dos hombres que caminaban lentamente hacia la entrada, esperándome, sorprendidos como al principio yo lo estuve por el tamaño y la belleza de la casa.

-Vamos -les dije y ellos me siguieron.

Entramos. La casa estaba llena de los estudiantes de nuestro grado que bailaban, comían y se divertían en la sala de estar de la casa. Alice ya estaba cambiada y arreglada para la fiesta con vestido y todo. Estaba manejando la música y luces. Nos saludo con la mano y continuó con su trabajo.

Harry, al igual que Lupin, miraba con hambre y deseo los bocadillos que había encima de la mesa.

-Coman -los animé- es su casa.

Al ver que se sonrojaban me acerqué a la mesa y tome tres platos. Los llené de dulces y papas frite y le di uno a cada uno, y me quedé con el tercero. Cuando di el primer bocado, ellos no se sintieron tan mal y comieron conmigo.

Continuamos hablando y comiendo un poco más hasta que vi que unos chicos altos, morenos, fortachones que casi no cabían por la puerta entraban y me buscaban con la mirada.

-Ya vuelvo -le dije a nadie en particular, pensativa.

Caminé hacia ellos y los salude con la mano.

-Hola, Jake -saludé al del centro.

-Hola Bella - me respondió con una sonrisa. (N/A: Hagamos de cuenta que lo del beso, el puñetazo y la pelea nunca pasaron).

-Me alegra que vinieran.

-¿Tu nos invitaste no? -preguntó Seth.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? -le respondí con otra pregunta.

La cara de todos se volvió seria de repente.

-¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar? -pregunto Jacob.

-Claro, -dije preocupada- síganme.

Fuimos hacia la cocina, alejada del bullicio, la música y la multitud.

-¿Qué sucede? -rompí el silencio.

-Recibimos noticias de que asesinaron a una familia muggle ayer, cerca de aquí -anunció Jake. (N/A: En esta historia, la manada sabe la verdad sobre Bella porque ellos también son magos. Son animagos, por eso se convierten en lobos a su gusto, que fueron enviados para proteger a Bella y a la comunidad muggle)

-Fueron Mortifagos -complementó Embry. El corazón se me partió en dos. Pobres e inocentes muggles…

-¿Qué tan cerca? -pregunté tratando de sonar neutral y decidida.

-Seattle -dijo Jake.

-Dios… -dije llena de preocupación, desesperación y culpa.

-Lo sé -dijo con el mismo tono Seth.

-Se están acercando. Probablemente ahora mismo Quien-tu-sabes ya sepa que estas aquí -me dijo serio Embry, pero en el fondo yo sabia que él estaba tan asustado y desesperado como yo.

Tan pronto el chico dijo eso, el comentario se transformó en un hecho. Mi cicatriz empezó a arder causándome un insoportable dolor de cabeza. Por un momento vi por los ojos de Lord Voldemort, quien había esperado el momento en el que me enterara del ataque para poder entrar en mi mente cuando estaba más débil y preocupada. Sentí que mi conciencia se alejaba y separaba de mi cuerpo, mientras este caía al piso.

Escuché voces lejanas que me llamaban que no pude definir, tal vez las de los lobos o de los Cullen que seguramente ya habían llegado a la cocina, no lo sé. Estaba demasiado ocupada luchando internamente con un mago tenebroso.

Y caí lentamente a la inconciencia…

* * *

Hola!

¡Qué bueno es tener tanto tiempo para escribir!

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Gracias por leer.

Reviews!

BellaDora Tonks777.


	5. Sueños

**Sueños**

_Era como si nunca me hubiera ido de allí. Aquel espacio oscuro y circular con piso de piedra que ascendía ligeramente hacia el centro, donde había un arco de piedra. El arco transmitía unas suaves voces y se podía ver una cortina liviana y blanca. Una lucha se estaba librando en ese lugar, el Departamento de Misterios, una batalla entre Mortífagos y miembros de la Orden del Fénix._

_Cerca del arco había tres hombres luchando, uno de cabello largo y plateado, otro con aspecto cansado, tez morena y varias cicatrices, y el muchacho más joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes. En la mitad de la lucha apareció una mujer vestida por completo de negro, del mismo color que su cabello largo y encrespado. Entonces ella gritó "Expelliarmus". El hechizo salió disparado al pecho de esa persona de pelo negro y lo empujó de espaldas hacia el arco. El hombre de apellido Black traspasó el delicado y pálido velo del arco para nunca más volver…_

_-¡Sirius! -gritamos mi hermano y yo al mismo tiempo. Él se encontraba parado, cerca del lugar donde nuestro padrino había desaparecido._

_-No…-fue lo único que dije. No podía creer que él ya no estuviera con nosotros._

Por tanto tiempo me había culpado por la muerte de Sirius. Por no haber estado ahí, luchando a su lado, por tantos posibles hechizos que hubiera podido utilizar para atacar a Bellatrix desde donde me encontraba…espera, ¿por tanto tiempo? Era como si acabara de suceder. Aún sentía el dolor en mi corazón. ¿Cómo era esto posible?

Antes de siquiera poder pensar en la respuesta mi mente se revolvió, y cuando pude ver con más claridad ya me encontraba en otro lugar.

_-¡Mis niños no! ¡Harry y Bella no! ¡Mis niños no! -Repetía incansablemente con un miedo terrible la mujer delgada de pelo rojo y ojos esmeralda, protegiendo con todo el amo del mundo a sus hijos pequeños-. Por favor, tenga piedad. ¡Mis niños no!_

_Sin decir palabra alguna ese hombre vestido con una capa negra se fue acercando. Al ver que la mujer se interponía entre él y los niños no tuvo más remedio que matarla._

_-Avada Kedavra -pronunció. Una luz verde salió de su varita y golpeó a la mujer. Entonces, un grito se escuchó por todo el Valle de Godric. Un último grito de tortura y tristeza de parte de una madre que no pudo hacer más por sus hijos que morir por ellos._

Esto no podía ser real. Acababa de observar el sacrificio y la muerte de mi madre, algo que había sucedido hace más de quince años. Traté de recordar qué estaba pasando en realidad. En un solo momento vi pasar todo un año en Forks, todos los recuerdos que tenía con Edward y con su familia, el baile de fin de año, la persecución de James, mi supuesta y desastrosa fiesta de cumpleaños, la ida de los Cullen, la graduación, el encuentro con Harry, la fiesta y el desmayo. Entonces lo entendí; de ahí venía todo. Esto era un sueño. Torturadoras imágenes creadas por el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, destinadas a hacerme perder la compostura y el coraje para así caer más fácilmente en sus garras. No podía permitir que eso pasara. Siendo arrogante pero sincera, tengo que decir que yo soy la más fuerte entre mi hermano y yo. Tenía que salvarlo, a ambos ¿pero cómo?

_Volvía a estar parada en el mismo cementerio que esta mañana. Solo que en otro momento. El cuerpo inerte de Cedric Diggory yacía en el suelo, muy cerca de mis pies._

_-Bells -dijo la voz de mi hermano de la nada._

_-¡Harry! -grité emocionada. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Harry había estado conmigo todo el tiempo en los diferentes sueños. Él también tenía una cicatriz que le dolía cada vez que Voldemort estaba cerca. Él debía haberse desmayado en el mismo segundo que yo-. ¿Dónde estás, hermano?_

_-Aquí estoy Bella -dijo detrás de mí, aproximándose. Cuando estuvo más cerca hice ademán de tomarle la mano, pero me detuve. Había algo en su sonrisa, no era de alegría, era de triunfo y venganza. Y sus ojos…simplemente no eran los de él, por un momento estos se volvieron rojos y delgados como los de una serpiente._

_-Tú no eres mi hermano-anuncié con voz firme, desconfiada y molesta. Saqué mi varita y pronuncié-: ¡Desmaius!_

_El cuerpo de mi hermano voló por los aires y al chocar se transformó en el cuerpo del Señor Tenebroso._

_De repente unas manos me agarraron y me jalaron con rapidez. Eran las de mi hermano Harry, el verdadero. Lo seguí hasta llegar al lado de una copa vieja y azul. Sin pensarlo más, ambos tomamos un extremo del caliz y cerramos los ojos, esperando que nos llevara a algún lugar muy lejos de allí…_

Y entonces abrí los ojos.


	6. Pensamientos

**Pensamientos**

**POV Edward:**

La gente se empezaba a ir de la fiesta poco a poco. Tenía mejores expectativas para esa noche. Las fiestas de Alice siempre son exageradas, y no esperaba lo contrario, pero por lo menos anhelaba pasar más tiempo con el amor de mi vida. Pero entonces llegaron su "viejo amigo" y su "tío" y me la robaron. Yo sabía que estaba mintiendo acerca de las identidades de los dos hombres, pero decidí no arruinar la noche. Pero ahora no había ni rastro de ella.

A lo lejos vi a mi hermana petrificada, mirando hacia el vació, y me acerqué.

-Bella -susurró Alice con la mirada perdida, estaba en la mitad de una visión. Al escuchar el nombre de mi amada me asusté inmediatamente, las visiones de Alice podían llegar a ser no muy gratas que digamos.

Esperé hasta que mi hermana volvió en sí y entonces pregunté:

-¿Qué sucede, Alice?

-Tuve una visión -contestó ella- en donde Bella se desmayaba mientras hablaba con los lobos.

_¡No! Bella…_

Mi Bella era tan frágil. Cada vez que la tomaba de la mano o que la besaba, temía lastimarla de algún modo. Cuando recién la conocí y se desmayó aturdida por el olor de la sangre me sentí terrible. Cada vez que la veo débil siento que mi mundo se derrumba. Ella a veces no comía bien. En los últimos días la había notado triste, solo un poco, tal vez eso había influido en su decaída. Pero luego llegó ese tal Harry e hizo que mi ángel recobrara la sonrisa. Tenía que admitir que ese joven extrovertido me causaba celos. En sus ojos podía ver el cariño que le tenía a Bella, y además nunca la había visto tan emocionada. Pero para colmo de males esos dos hombres que al parecer significaban mucho para mi amor me tenían frustrado. Ya era suficiente con que no le pudiera leer la mente a mi novia que encima llegan estos tipos y tienen su cabeza bloqueada del mismo modo.

No pude pensar más porque de repente me di cuenta de un olor cálido, casi como la madera quemada, que provenía de la cocina. Un segundo después se escucho un fuerte golpe, como el que hace un cuerpo pesado e inconsciente al caer…

Corrí a velocidad vampírica y llegué a la cocina en un cerrar de ojos solo para ver el cuerpo de mi Bella caído en el piso y a los lobos tratando de levantarla.

_Bella, por favor… despierta._

Yo solo pensaba en ella. Cualquier otro pensamiento, cualquier otra persona estaba fuera de mi mente en ese momento.

-Llama a Carlisle -le ordené a Alice, que había venido detrás de mí. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo mi padre apareció por la puerta.

_Edward…_pensó él.

-¡Bella! -dijo el vampiro rubio en voz alta, alarmado.

-¿Qué le sucede Carlisle? -le pregunté con el mismo tono.

-No lo sé-murmuró-. Qué extraño…

-¿Qué cosa? -le dije. Bella se había desmayado de la nada ¿Había algo más raro?

-Su amigo, h'mmm… Harry, esta también inconsciente -contestó sin pensar. Está bien, sí había algo más raro.

No tenía palabras, solo pensaba en Bella, en qué le habría pasado y en cuándo despertaría. La miré detenidamente por un largo tiempo mientras ayudaba a papá con lo que necesitara para revisarla. Luego me di cuenta de algo importante: por primera vez desde que conocí a Bella, podía leer sus pensamientos.

La veía triste y confundida en todos sus recuerdos, pero al parecer ella no podía estar más confundida que yo. Luces por todos lados, gente apareciendo de la nada, todos vestidos con túnicas antiguas y llevando un palo de madera. Luego una casa, más bien una habitación, en la que había una mujer gritando "¡Mis niños no! ¡Harry y Bella no! ¡Mis niños no!"

_"Harry y Bella. Mis niños" _pensé extrañado.

De una u otra manera una luz verde salió de un diminuto palito de madera que cargaba un hombre y golpeó a la mujer, ella gritó y se dejó caer. Pero había dos cosas que me llamaron la atención: La primera, su tercer recuerdo, uno en el que yo aparecía muerto y tirado en el suelo, uno que yo no recordaba para nada. Y la segunda cosa, era que de vez en cuando, lo que yo veía no eran recuerdos suyos. Eran memorias de sufrimiento y asesinato.

En su último recuerdo, vi mi cuerpo inerte a su lado. En algún momento se escuchó la voz de su "amigo" Harry y mi Bella se emocionó. Preguntó por él y lo llamó hermano.

_"¿Bella tiene un hermano y nunca me contó?"_

Pero él no era su hermano. La chica de ojos chocolate que me enamoró tomó su "palito" y dijo una palabra muy peculiar. Lo siguiente que vi fue el cuerpo del chico volar por los aires y chocar, convertido en una persona totalmente opuesta a él. Nada de lo que veía tenía sentido aparente, por un momento pensé si me estaba volviendo loco, o tal vez estaba imaginando todo eso y diciendo que eran los pensamientos de Bella. Lo único que sé es que a pesar de dudar de mi cordura seguí observando la escena que se estaba desarrollando. Oí que Carlisle me decía algo a través de su mente pero lo ignoré. Otro Harry cogió a Bella en sus manos y la condujo hacia un viejo cáliz, ambos lo tomaron y cerraron los ojos.

En el mismo instante en el que en los pensamientos de Bella, y tal vez también los de Harry, ellos tomaron la copa ambos abrieron los ojos de repente, regresando por fin a la realidad.


	7. Sin Respuestas

**Sin respuestas.**

**Edward POV**

**-**Bella -llamó el tal Lupin, adelantándose a mis pensamientos.

_¡Si solo pudiera leer los de él!_ Pensé.

Mi Bella respiraba agitadamente, con la mirada perdida. Parecía sentirse un poco desubicada. A pesar de eso se negaba a todos los cuidados que le proporcionaba Carlisle, negando con la cabeza sin energía a las preguntas que mi padre le hacía y alejando suavemente las manos del vampiro cada vez que trataba de revisarla. Ella estaba cansada, afectada, y odiaba verla en ese estado. Ya ni siquiera podía leer sus pensamientos, si es que lo que había visto se podían denominar como tal.

Si fuera por mí en ese momento hubiera corrido hacia ella, con los brazos abiertos y protectores. La hubiera besado con ternura y le hubiera dicho cuánto la amo. La hubiera llevado a mi habitación y la hubiera colocado en la cama que estaba ahí para ella, alejándola de tantas personas. Si fuera por mí hubiera hecho lo que sea para que se sintiera calmada, feliz y protegida.

Pero en ese momento yo no importaba. Por lo menos no para los ojos de Bella. Ella solo podía ver a dos personas en toda la sala: a su "tío" y a su "amigo" Harry. El último seguía desmayado pero su respiración era ahora más tranquila, como si estuviera en medio de un profundo y agradable sueño.

-Él…Vo-voldemort…-murmuraba mi ángel tartamudeando asustada.

Y yo no entendía ni una palabra. Lupin la trataba de abrazar y al mismo tiempo consolar. Y para mis oídos no tenían sentido. Él le decía cosas como: "Salvaremos más vidas muggles de las que se han perdido", "Ellos entenderán tu secreto, no te preocupes", "Harry estará bien, él es fuerte, las visiones terminaron", "Tendrás que practicar más Oclumancia cuando vuelvas…" Esto último lo dijo con un humor fingido tratando de animar a Bella.

Mi amor, además de solo tener ojos para los dos hombres, tampoco escuchaba a alguien más. Mi familia miraba la escena con preocupación, consternación o incluso indignación. Carlisle, al ver que Bella no aceptaba su ayuda, revisaba a su amigo, tratando de que despertara. Esme se quedó inmóvil, parada de manera poco humana, observando a quien consideraba como su hija. Alice estaba en la cocina trayendo trapos de agua fría para Harry. Rosalie había subido, sin interés alguno por la situación. Jasper trataba de calmarnos a todos, lo que no resultó de la manera esperada. Emmet, tenía cara de preocupación pero a la vez de estupefacción. Yo solo estaba parado, atento a cualquier necesidad de ayuda o reacción de mi amada.

-Debemos irnos -rompió Bella el silencio que se había formado con voz firme y decidida.

Esta vez fui yo quien habló:

-¡¿Qué?!

-Quien-tú-sabes está cerca, Harry no ha despertado aún por una razón que solo Merlín conoce y yo necesito descansar, analizar las cosas, contactar a los de La Orden y decidir nuestro próximo movimiento. Debemos irnos -finalizó la humana haciendo caso omiso a mi consternación.

_Ahora sí que no entiendo nada…_

-Tienes razón -respondió solamente el hombre viejo de ojos miel. La ayudó a ponerse en pie y le hizo una seña a Jacob (quien para mi desgracia continuaba ahí) para que se acercara y le diera una mano con el supuesto mejor amigo de mi novia.

-Alto –ordenó Carlisle-, ella no puede irse. Bella está todavía muy débil y aún no sé qué le sucede a su amigo.

-Es por eso que debemos irnos. Nosotros sí sabemos lo que le pasa a Harry. Además necesitamos hablar –contestó Lupin mirando confidencial e interrogativamente a Bella. Ella solo atinó a asentir con la misma mirada.

-Pero… -comencé.

-Edward yo… -me cortó Bella, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas- lo siento -terminó. Yo hubiera pensado que diría algo más profundo, que le diera por lo menos un toque más de sentido a todo-. Se los explicaré luego -esta parte la dijo no muy convencida, dirigiéndose a todos los vampiros-. Alice -dijo mirando a mi hermana con una mirada de arrepentimiento-, lamento mucho haber arruinado la fiesta -intentó sonar graciosa y despreocupada, y al no lograrlo le dedicó a la pequeña duende la más sincera de sus sonrisas.

Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, mi Bella se giró hacia la puerta y le indicó a Jacob que tomara al pelinegro de anteojos. Así lo hizo él, con cuidado y… ¿aprecio por el muchacho? ¿Preocupación, quizás?

Nadie los detuvo. Ni siquiera yo, aunque era lo que más deseaba. En mi cabeza se escuchaban varias voces, la voz de mi padre diciéndome que no me preocupara, que Bella debía de tener alguna razón para hacer lo que había hecho. Ese consejo no me servía de mucho, la preocupación dominaba mi mente y mi cuerpo, el único sentimiento que le ganaba a la preocupación era la confusión. Tantos recuerdos, tantas voces, tantas cosas que no entendía, tantas cosas que Bella nunca me había contado. Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Después de un rato mis hermanos comenzaron a subir. El primero fue Emmet, para acompañar a Rose, luego subieron Jasper y Alice. Mis padres se quedaron conmigo. Estaban abrazados con amor puro. Mi madre sollozaba a veces, en silencio, consumida por la inquietud. Sin siquiera leer sus pensamientos podía saber que ella pensaba y sentía lo mismo que yo: que Bella nos ocultaba algo, y que, de alguna manera, hoy nos había abandonado.

En todo el tiempo no oí señal de que se hubieran ido en auto. Al darme cuenta de ello me dirigí rápidamente a la ventana a ver si lograba vislumbrar a lo lejos sus siluetas. Pero no lo pude hacer. No había rastro de Bella ni de los demás.

Era como si de un momento a otro hubieran desaparecido por arte de magia.


	8. Problemas

**Problemas**

**Bella POV**

No había salido de casa en los últimos dos días. Lo único que me importaba desde el incidente de la graduación era Harry, mi hermano. Él había estado durmiendo por todo un día, y hoy se estaba recuperando. No quiero seguir alardeando, pero es la verdad: yo soy más fuerte que él. Cuando Voldemort nos atacó en el departamento de misterios, fue él quien sufrió y se dejó llevar por la mente de nuestro enemigo. Harry no era muy constante practicando Oclumancia, pero por lo menos lo intentó cuando vio a Edward, quien no le pudo leer los pensamientos, ya que mi hermano ya sabía sobre los poderes vampíricos de la familia Cullen. Por eso -la Oclumancia- era por lo que mi amado chupasangre no podía leer mi mente. Ocultándole mis pensamientos a Edward era como normalmente practicaba esta rama de la magia, pero tengo que admitir que lo que pasó en la graduación me tomó por sorpresa.

Harry había despertado el día anterior. Al parecer no había podido soportar las visiones y sueños que Voldemort nos había metido en la cabeza, así que tuvo que recobrar fuerzas esa noche y el día siguiente. Gracias a eso no había salido de "casa", y con casa me refiero al apartamento abandonado cerca de Seattle en donde Remus y Harry se estaban quedando. La señora Weasley se había ofrecido a cuidar a Harry, hasta Ron y Hermione pensaron que era lo mejor si ellos ayudaban, pero yo sabía que era peligroso, así que, sin siquiera consultarle a Lunático, les dije que no era necesario.

Por otro lado, tampoco quería salir, porque tampoco quería encontrarme con Los Cullen. Sabía que tenía que decirles la verdad. Desde la primera visita a la casa de Edward, al conocer a su familia y sentirme parte de ella lo sabía. Me dolía, cada vez que los veía, mentirles de esa manera. Ser bruja era lo de menos, porque ni siquiera conocían mi nombre real. Me preocupaba sobre todo mi ángel vampiro, ¿Cómo es que me amaba, si ni siquiera sabía quien de verdad soy? Mi noviazgo era una mentira, mi vida era una mentira. Y por sobre todas las cosas me dolía pensar que si Edward sabía mi verdadera identidad tal vez no me amaría más. Primero porque le mentí, y luego porque no era la persona de quien él se había enamorado. Edward amaba a Isabella Swan, no a Isabella Potter.

_Edward, cuanto lo siento..._ al pensar en eso sentía que miles de lágrimas caerían de mis ojos al mismo tiempo.

Pero no podía permitirme llorar. No podía permitirme ser débil, por lo menos no en ese momento. Como buena hermana mayor, yo debía permanecer fuerte, ser positiva y garantizar que nada malo sucediera. Muchas veces en mi vida había llorado, no es que fuera una total insensible. Había llorado lágrimas de felicidad cuando vi a mis padres en el espejo de la sala de Menesteres. Había llorado cuando, en la Cámara de los Secretos, veía a Ginny agonizar. Había derramado lágrimas de furia cuando pensé que Sirius había traicionado a mis padres. De más pequeña, antes de saber que era maga, lloraba por las noches por muchas cosas en mi vida, porque no me sentía parte de mi familia, porque mi primo me trataba mal, porque en la escuela me trataban peor, porque solo tenía a Harry en mi vida, porque no había nadie más y mayormente porque me sentía sola. Pero nunca había llorado tanto, o por lo menos no de la misma manera que cuando Cedric murió. Cuando mi mejor amigo, quien me había confesado su amor, cayó a mi pies muerto. Cuando su alma me pidió que llevara su cuerpo con su padre. Siempre he sido fuerte, pero desde ese día no me había permitido llorar. Ni siquiera había llorado porque Edward, el año pasado me había dejado. Cedric no me hubiera querido ver mal, hubiera querido ver que continuaba con mi vida. Y por eso actuaba como creía que mi mejor amigo hubiera querido que lo hiciera. Tampoco lloraba porque sentía que Cedric era la causa más justa para derramar gotas saladas.

El sonido y la vibración de mi celular muggle me sacaron de mis pensamientos. "Jacob" decía en la pantalla sobre un número de teléfono.

-¿Si? -contesté.

-Mira por la ventana -solo dijo eso. Y obedecí.

La figura que estaba dibujada en el cielo me resultó terrorífica. Tan pronto la vi, mi cicatriz en forma de rayo situada en mi cabeza me empezó a escocer. Era una calavera con una serpiente en constante movimiento que salía de su boca.

_La marca tenebrosa._

-No está cerca del pueblo, está un poco alejada de él... -empezó el animago. Esas palabras me preocuparon, sabía a donde quería llegar con eso-: Está demasiado cerca a la casa de los Cullen.

No esperé ni una palabra más. Colgué y salí corriendo afuera del edificio. Ni siquiera pensé en avisarle a Remus, lo único en mi mente era mi familia vampira. Paré un segundo y revisé que no hubiera nadie observando. Después de asegurarme, cerré los ojos y pensé en el frondoso bosque cerca a la casa de la familia de Edward. Y allí me aparecí.

Un segundo después estaba alrededor de cientos de árboles. Desde ahí se podía divisar la vieja casa de color blanco. Corrí hacia ella lo más rápido que pude mientras sacaba mi varita del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, sin ponerle mucha atención a la marca tenebrosa o al dolor que esta me causaba.

Entré al domicilio esperando lo peor -la puerta ni siquiera estaba cerrada-. Pensé en los cuerpos de Los Cullen por el suelo, Mortífagos amenazándolos o hasta torturándolos. Pero lo único que vi fue a todo la familia reunida, sentados tranquilamente en la sala.

-Bella -llamó de repente Alice, dándose cuenta de mi presencia. Debía parecer una loca. Mi respiración agitada, mi ropa y mi cabello enmarañado y mi mirada consternada. Todo eso sumado a que había entrado así a la casa sin permiso.

-¿Estás bien, cariño? -preguntó maternal y preocupadamente Esme, levantándose, cogiéndome por los brazos y guiándome a la sala, haciendo ademán para que me sentara.

Me dejé caer sobre uno de los sofás, el más alejado de Edward. Mi respiración seguía agitada y mi mirada estaba perdida, aún estaba en shock. Había sido todo, una trampa.

_Si es una trampa, quiere decir que Voldemort y sus seguidores ya saben cuánto me importan los Cullen._

-¿Qué te pasó Bella? -dijo Carlisle cuando ya me estaba empezando a calmar.

Era el momento de decirles la verdad.

Suspiré.

-Tengo que contarles algo -era el momento de la verdad-. Yo...

No pude terminar la frase ya que de la nada aparecieron diez figuras encapuchadas, con máscaras y vestidas de negro, acorralándonos. Solo una persona no tenía puesta la máscara. Era la figura más terrorífica que jamás hubiera visto: Bellatrix Lestrange con su sonrisa demente y malvada, mirándome fijamente con sus escalofriantes y desubicados ojos negros. Tenía miedo, no por mí sino por los Cullen. Bellatrix notó eso y sonrió aún más. Me miró y dijo aún sonriendo aterradoramente:

-Bien, bien, bien... mira a quién tenemos aquí...


	9. Batalla

**Batalla**

No lo pensé más. Tomé firmemente mi varita y le lancé un _Expelliarmus_ a la Mortífaga de cabello despeinado.

-_Protego_ -dijo ella.

El hechizo salió disparado hacia mí. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar siquiera antes de que mi varita saliera volando. Y yo solo podía pensar en la reacción de los vampiros al ver que una luz azul salía de un palito de madera.

Bellatrix se apareció atrás mío y me cogió por los brazos. No traté de zafarme de su agarre, sabía que no lo conseguiría. Me guió hasta el centro de un círculo que los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso habían formado. Siete de ellos sostenían a los Cullen en sus manos, amenazándolos por el cuello con sus varitas. Noté la cara de consternación de todos. Sabía muy bien que ellos podrían soltarse con facilidad, y desde su punto de vista un palo no era una gran intimidación. Pero también estaba consciente de que, aunque los hechizos no pudieran matarlos -porque ya estaban muertos- si podían lastimarlos. Ellos habían visto los dos hechizos que Bellatrix y yo habíamos lanzado, a pesar de que no lo entendían, comprendían que no era prudente meterse con los hombres y mujeres con máscaras.

La Mortífaga que me arrastraba hizo fuerza sobre mí, obligándome a arrodillarme para ridiculizarme.

-Así que la niña que vivió se escondió como la cobarde que es, detrás de unos vampiros muggles -comenzó ella-. No mereces ser una Gryffindor -con este último comentario todos los demás magos empezaron a reír.

-El único cobarde es el hombre a quien sigues -le respondí bruscamente-. Ni siquiera puede venir él solo y enfrentarse a mí...

No pude terminar la frase porque de repente recibí un golpe en la cara de parte de Bellatrix. La mujer ya no me sostenía, lo hacía otro de sus acompañantes para que ella pudiera hacer lo que quisiera conmigo, torturarme, quizás.

-No vuelvas a hablar sangre sucia -me ordenó dándome una segunda cachetada.

A pesar de que yo era mestiza le respondí:

-Prefiero ser una sangre sucia o una traidora a la sangre a ser una Mortífaga sangre pura demente, seguidora del mago más cobarde de la historia: Voldemort.

Me golpeó aún más fuerte en la cara, pero esta vez me tapó la boca, impidiéndome respirar.

-No te atrevas a decir el nombre del Señor Tenebroso -me susurró la bruja presionando más su mano contra mis labios y nariz. De repente me soltó. Tomé aire con rapidez y desesperación.

Se paró y miró a los Cullen despectivamente.

-Ahora -les dijo- vamos a darle un poco de lo que esta mentirosa se merece.

-¡Ella no es ninguna mentirosa! -me protegió Edward-. No tienes ningún derecho de golpearla ni insultarla.

-Edward, no... -le rogué tan suave para que solo él y su familia me pudieran oír.

-Calladito te ves más bonito, chupasangre -le respondió Lestrange con un tono de total desprecio-. Y tal vez no tenga derecho a golpearla... sí, que buen chiste -lo último lo dijo con diversión en un susurro-. Pero -continuó- ella sí es una mentirosa.

-¡No! -grité. Si alguien iba a revelar mi secreto era yo.

-Ah...-Bellatrix sonrió-. No quieres que tu amada familia muggle lo sepa... -se acercó a mí lentamente y me cogió de la cara forzándome a mirar a los Cullen. Mi mirada estaba completamente hacia mi ángel-. ¡Diles! -exigió- ¡Diles quién eres en realidad! ¡Diles tu verdadero nombre! -estaba loca, fuera de sí. Ahora podía contemplar realmente a la mujer perversa y maniática que había torturado a Frank y Alice Longbottom.

-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan -mentí lentamente, con calma.

-¡Mientes! -gritó Bellatrix y me golpeó por cuarta vez tan fuerte que hizo que mi boca sangrara un poco. Por eso, pude ver como Jasper ponía cara de torturado al oler el líquido rojo negruzco-. Vamos a ver si con esto cambias de parecer -dijo peligrosamente. Antes de que pudiera procesarlo ella gritó-: _¡Crucio!_

Sentí un dolor profundo e increíblemente fuerte en cada músculo y hueso de mi cuerpo. Empecé a gritar como loca y a retorcerme en brazos de uno de los Mortífagos. Solo podía ver negro. La mujer lanzó de nuevo la maldición imperdonable hacia mí. Ya no podía soportarlo, el intenso dolor amenazaba con volverme loca. Hasta que, de la nada, la tortura cesó. El Mortífago dejó de retenerme y así caí al suelo, medio inconsciente. Tardé un par de segundos en abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que estaba tirada en el suelo, en medio de una batalla.

Habían llegado casi todos los miembros de la Orden y algunos del E.D.y por consiguiente había a la vez más Mortífagos. Me levanté un poco desorientada aún y empecé a luchar con el primer seguidor de Voldemort que vi.

Estábamos ganando.

Los enmascarados iban cayendo poco a poco inconscientes. Algunos se retiraban por voluntad propia. Los vampiros seguían aprisionados contra los Mortífagos que también luchaban. Todos tenían sus ojos negros como platos y sus caras de granito mostraban consternación, debían creer que estaban locos. Corrí hacia donde estaban y comencé a luchar con el que sostenía a Carlisle y más tarde con el que aprisionaba a Esme. Los vencí fácilmente y continué con la que tenía a Jasper. Pronto vino Harry a ayudarme.

-Estás loca -me regañó mi hermano entre hechizo y hechizo-. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre venir sola aquí sabiendo que está la Marca Tenebrosa?!

-No se me ocurrió -respondí con tono agitado y un poco cansado, debía admitir-. Solo corrí, no pensé, estaba preocupada.

-Se nota que no lo hiciste... -refunfuñó. Los Mortífagos cayeron al tiempo liberando a Alice, Jasper y Edward. Harry hizo ademán de luchar contra el que amenazaba a Emmet pero se lo impedí.

-Yo me encargo -le dije-. Ayuda a los demás.

Estaba ganándole al Mortífago cuando me di cuenta de que la mayoría de estos estaban en un solo lado. Con un último _Desmaius_ vencí al hombre de vestiduras negras y, sin siquiera mirar a los confundidos vampiros me dirigí al frente de la acción.

_Perdóname Esme por lo que voy a hacer..._

_-¡Bombarda!_ -grité al lado en el que estaban todos los Mortífagos que habían sobrevivido. Hubo una leve explosión y todos desaparecieron. Aunque la casa estaba un poco destruida.

_Todo ha terminado._ O eso creía yo.

-No piensen que han ganado -dijo la terrorífica voz de Bellatrix Lestrange detrás de mí. Estaba sosteniendo a Esme más fuerte que nunca y la amenazaba con la varita en el cuello-. Entréguenme a Harry y a Bella o la mato.

Un silencio de ultratumba reinó en el espacio.

Sabía que eso no era posible, no podías matar a alguien que ya estaba, de alguna manera, muerto. Pero no estaba segura de que efecto daría la maldición asesina contra un vampiro. Pero el _Avada Kedabra_ no era la única forma. Podría torturarla. Además, yo había presenciado cómo le quitaban la cabeza a James y echaban los pedazos de su cuerpo al fuego. Así se mataba a un vampiro. ¿Sería posible que se pudiera matara un vampiro con un _Bombarda_ y un _Incendio_?

Esos pensamientos me preocuparon más.

-¡Bella, no! -me imploró quien yo consideraba ya como mi madre. No le importaba si tenía que dar su vida por mí, si le había mentido acerca de mi identidad, si ni siquiera era su verdadera hija. Ella me quería y me consideraba como su niña más pequeña. Y por eso se sacrificaría por mí.

Yo no podía permitir que lo hiciera.

Pero no pude decir palabra, ni acercarme para entregarme, porque Bellatrix separó la varita un poco del cuello de la vampiresa y susurró _"Avada Kedabra"._ Esperaba que no sucediera nada, pero Esme cayó en el suelo con un fuerte golpe.

-¡Esme! -grité desesperada.

* * *

Hola!

¿Les gustó?

Muchas gracias por los reviews!

Espero pronto tener más lectores, y les agradezco mucho a los que ya están siguiéndome.

Primer fic, eh? Soy nueva en FanFiction…

¿Qué creen? ¿Esme sobrevivirá? ¿Qué le sucedió?

Gracias por leer.

No lo olviden: REVIEWS!

BellaDora Tonks777.


	10. Amnesia y La Carta

**Amnesia y La Carta**

_-¡Esme! -grité desesperada._

* * *

Corrí hacia ella tan rápido como lo haría un vampiro.

-¡No, Esme! ¡Por favor despierta! -le dije a la inconsciente vampiresa mientras la zarandeaba.

Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas sin control y sin que me diera cuenta. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? Si me hubiera entregado, tal vez...

-¿Qué le sucede? -la preocupada voz de Carlisle me sacó de mis pensamientos. ¿Qué debía responder? Estaba tan perdida como él.

-No lo sé -susurré.

-¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?!

-Por favor, Esme... -le rogué a la mujer haciendo caso omiso al vampiro rubio. No podía pensar, mi mente estaba en blanco. No se me ocurría ningún hechizo ni poción para este caso.

¿Quién o qué tenía la respuesta?

-Hermione -la llamé y busqué con la mirada.

Mi amiga estaba en la multitud en forma de semi-círculo que observaba con ojos de impotencia y exasperación.

-Eh...-empezó ella. Como yo, ella no sabía qué hacer ahora- no lo sé...nunca había oído que alguien hubiera tratado de matar a un vampiro con la maldición asesina...-Si ella no lo sabía, nadie lo hacía. Entonces se puso a pensar seriamente el asunto. Luego de unos segundos, que más bien parecieron una eternidad, la castaña volvió a mirarme con un extraño brillo en sus orbes castañas y respondió-: ¿Por qué no intentas revertir el hechizo?

_¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido antes?_

Miré el cuerpo inerte de mi "madre". No había nada que dijera si se encontraba bien o no. Su piel estaba fría como el hielo y hacía menos de un siglo que su corazón no latía. Todo parecía normal en ella excepto que sus ojos dorados no estaban abiertos.

_Espero que esto funciones... _

-_Revertio_ -murmuré. Contuve la respiración, pero nada sucedió. (N/A: No existe nada como eso. Me acabé de inventar este hechizo.)

Entonces un pensamiento se me pasó por la mente. Otro hechizo, no sabía si funcionaría con vampiros, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo.

-¡_Enervate!-_ dije. Y pasó algo extraordinario: la vampiresa de cabello caramelo despertó-. ¡Esme! -exclamé emocionada.

Ella me miró un instante, pero no logró reconocerme.

-¿Esme? -la llamó su esposo.

-¿Qué me sucedió? -preguntó la aludida tratando de levantarse del suelo.

-Bueno...- respondió Alice mirándome de reojo-. La verdad no lo sabemos exactamente.

-¿En dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -preguntó confundida Esme.

-¿Qué? -esta vez fui yo quien habló. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-Esme, cariño-dijo Carlisle con dulzura acercándose a ella-, ¿no me recuerdas?

-¿Cariño? -respondió ella.

-¡No! -susurré desesperada. Era yo quien había causado todo eso.

-¿Qué le hiciste? -me acusó Rosalie.

-Yo...- empecé pero no supe cómo terminar.

Miré a mi hermano en busca de repuestas, pero él no tenía ninguna. Observé cómo la familia de la recién despertada se reunía a su alrededor. Parecía como si ella solo recordara su vida humana. No pude evitar dar un par de pasos hacia atrás.

_¿Qué he hecho?_

Vi que Edward se levantaba lejos de su madre y se acercaba a mí con una expresión que no pude descifrar.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso? -me preguntó pasando su mano derecha por mi cintura, acercándome a él- ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Esme? –inquirió preocupado.

-No lo sé...-dije arrepentida, bajando la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien? -me dijo con expresión torturada. Supuse que se refería al _Crucio._

_-_Supongo que sí -le respondí. Todos los músculos me dolían y todavía estaba débil, pero conociendo a Edward, no se lo iba a revelar.

Él abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerró al instante. Supuse que estaba por preguntarme acerca de los hechizos y todo lo inexplicable que había sucedido hoy. Pero mi ángel no consideraba que fuera el momento, lo cual agradecí con el alma.

De repente vi por la ventana de la cocina casi totalmente destruida una lechuza marrón oscura que volaba hacia la casa blanca, traía una carta. Me solté del agarre de Edward y corrí al encuentro con el ave. Mis sospechas habían resultado ser ciertas. En el sobre se leían las palabras " Para: Harry James e Isabella Lillian Potter".

Me acerqué a mi hermano y juntos abrimos y leímos la carta. Cuando terminamos de hacerlo nuestras miradas eran de tristeza y consternación pura.

Harry miró a Ron y a Hermione mientras que yo observaba fijamente a Remus.

-Nos han expulsado de Hogwarts -dijimos aterrados al unísono.

* * *

Hola!

Gracias por todo su apoyo y sus Reviews!

¿En verdad pensaron que iba a matar a la pobre Esme?

Hehehehehe…

Por favor dejen sus reviews, me da inspiración. Además me gustaría saber su opinión sobre qué pasará luego.

Actualizo mañana o el Martes...

Gracias por leer.

BellaDora Tonks777


	11. Comenzando a decir la verdad

**Comenzando a decir la verdad**

-Nos han expulsado de Hogwarts -dijimos aterrados al unísono.

* * *

Sentí cómo mi mundo se derrumbaba. Hogwarts era mi hogar y me estaban alejando de él. La noticia no podía ser peor. Cuando todo parece ir bien, todo desaparece. Cuando amas con toda el alma a una persona y piensas que tendrás un futuro, de alguna manera, con ella, muere, o también desaparece. Como mis padres, como Cedric, como Sirius, como Esme y como Edward próximamente. Esta era mi vida. Todo esto me pasaba a diario. Mi historia parecía una novela extremadamente dramática que pasan siempre en los canales latinos muggles.

Todos, excepto Los Cullen, dejaron de respirar unos segundos con la información que contenía la carta.

-Bella…-comenzó Lunático tratando de animarme. Entendí que él tenía la mente en blanco sobre esta situación tanto como yo, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue acercarse y abrazarme. Hizo lo mismo con Harry, que parecía estar petrificado por un basilisco, por su mirada perdida.

Estábamos en un momento de tensión de parte de todos. Los vampiros estaban alrededor de Esme, así que ni se molestaron en ver el drama por el mi hermano y yo estábamos pasando. Aun así ellos se sentían impotentes y desesperados al no saber qué hacer con la madre de la familia.

De repente una luz con figura hermosa en forma de pájaro, para ser más precisa un fénix, atravesó lo que antes era una ventana y llegó al centro de todos nosotros. Era el patronus de Albus Dumbledore.

-Recientemente me he enterado de la expulsión de los Señores Potter -comenzó el ave-. No se preocupen, no pueden expulsarlos sin que haya un juicio antes. Yo seré el ministro de la defensa. Y por la Señora Cullen tampoco se consternen -esto último me desubico. ¿Cómo se enteró tan rápido Dumbledore?- No es muy común que un vampiro pierda la memoria, y menos gracias a la maldición asesina. Pero estoy seguro de que se cómo devolvérsela -con la mención de la palabra "vampiro" los Cullen se tensionaron y pusieron aún más atención a la luz azulada. Seguro ellos estarían pensando "¿No puede ser más raro este día?"- Estaré allí en diez minutos para llevarlos a la Madriguera -Con esto último el fénix desapareció y dejo a la mayoría aún más confundidos.

-Yo fui quien le envié el patronus a Dumbledore contándole acerca de Esme -respondió de pronto Remus a la pregunta que se estaba formulando en mi cabeza. Mis ojos se volvieron platos mientras lo miraba. Con todo lo que había sucedido hoy, lo menos que se me podía pasar por la mente era avisarle al director de Hogwarts.

-Gracias -susurré simplemente.

Mi hermano se dirigió rápida y directamente hacia Ron y Hermione. La castaña no paraba de repetir que lo que había dicho el patronus de Dumbledore era cierto, no podían expulsarnos así como así.

Yo me encaminé hacia las seis figuras que rodeaban a Esme.

Era hora de decir la verdad.

-¿Qué fue todo eso Bella? -Preguntó con cara de dolor Alice- ¿Qué le sucede a Esme?

-¿Qué estás ocultándonos?

Esa era la pregunta que necesitaba oír. Aunque no esperaba que fuera de parte de Jasper, pues lo dijo de forma directa y fría.

-Yo…-comencé. Tenía que sacar fuerzas de algún lugar para poder decir la verdad-. Yo no soy la persona que ustedes creían que era…

-¿Entonces quién eres? -me cortó bruscamente Carlisle. Nunca lo había visto tan alterado. Sus ojos estaban un poco rojos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pero bien sabía que los vampiros no podían hacerlo.

Decidí no hacerle caso a su tono ni a sus palabras. Respiré hondo y me armé de valor. Entonces por fin lo dije:

-Mi nombre es Isabella Potter, y soy una bruja.


	12. En la Madriguera

**En la Madriguera**

La expresión estupefacta se reflejaba claramente en la cara de los vampiros. Seguramente el primer pensamiento de todos fue que yo había perdido la cabeza, pero considerando lo que había sucedido en apenas unas cuantas horas, creo que ellos mismos se creían locos también. Hasta Esme se mostraba extrañada. Estar rodeada de personas que no recuerdas tratando de que lo hagas debe ser agotador y sorprendente, pero más aún si alguien te dice que es una bruja.

Los Cullen no pudieron musitar palabra, pues de repente de la alta chimenea del hogar (o lo que quedaba de ella) se formó una llama verde y de ella apareció un anciano de abundante barba blanca y gafas en forma de medialuna. Salió del espacio y se apresuró a saludar a todos con una mirada cálida y una sincera sonrisa. La mayoría de los miembros de la Orden se habían retirado de la estancia y vuelto a sus casas o al cuartel.

-Profesor -lo saludé con la cabeza.

-Isabella -me dijo el acercándose y luego estrechando mi mano con sus delgados y calientes dedos- es un gusto verte de nuevo.

Solo sonreí. Dumbledore era, de alguna manera, una figura paterna para mí. Me causaba una profunda admiración, pero por sobre todo un gran cariño.

El anciano director dirigió su mirada en los vampiros que miraban atónitos la escena.

-Mucho gusto -saludó tendiendo su mano a Carlisle. Este, solo por cortesía la recibió y devolvió el saludo, todavía se encontraba confundido. Me di cuenta de que Dumbledore tenía la mano de un color negro, nauseabundo, casi como si se estuviera pudriendo-. Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore.

-Carlisle Cullen -respondió simplemente este.

-Yo podré ayudarlos con lo de su memoria -dijo Dumbledore mirando a Esme. Esto ilusionó a todos los del clan vegetariano-. Bella -me llamó. Lo miré-. Llevaré a cuatro de ellos, ¿podrás con tres? - yo solo asentí-. Nos apareceremos afuera de la Madriguera -solo eso bastó. El hombre de túnica azul hizo ademán de que le tomaran la mano. Rosalie, Emmet y Carlisle lo hicieron con desconfianza, Esme estaba simplemente confundida. Tan pronto como las cuatro manos estuvieron sobre la manchada y marcada del mago, desaparecieron las cinco figuras en cuestión de segundos.

Alice, Jasper y Edward observaron asombrados, sin palabras, lo que acababa de suceder.

-Ahora es su turno -anuncié. Sus caras de pasmados se volvieron hacia mí. Simplemente extendí mi mano. Ellos la tomaron, inseguros. En todo ese tiempo traté de no mirar a Edward ni por un segundo.

La sensación de mareo y malestar llegaron al instante, al mismo tiempo que pisábamos el suelo húmedo de afuera de la casa Weasley. Sonreí, estaba en casa, de alguna u otra forma.

Noté que los vampiros también sentían el fastidio que producía aparecerse, aunque unca pensé que eso fuera posible para los de su especie.

De pronto una mujer regordeta de cabello rojizo y pecas que decoraban su rostro salió de la casa. "Bella", dijo emocionada mientras me abrazaba.

-Señora Weasley -expresé mi alegría con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra ver que estás bien -anunció la mujer sonriéndome-. Será mejor que entremos -mencionó mirando a los vampiros-. Pero cariño, ¡¿Qué le ha sucedido a tu cabello?! -reí ante su observación. Al igual que Tonks, yo poseo el poder de la metamorfomagia. Puedo cambiar mi aspecto a mi gusto, pero prefiero no hacerlo. Me gusta mi cabello rojo como el fuego y mis ojos verdes esmeralda. Porque estoy orgullosa de ser la hija de mi madre y parecerme a ella. Pero al mudarme, cambiar de nombre y convertirme en muggle, tuve que transformarme en todo sentido en Isabella Swan.

Caminamos hacia la alta y torcida casa. Adentro ya se encontraba Dumbledore explicando cómo le devolvería la memoria a Esme. Riéndome como loca en mi fuero interno, pude ver las caras de los vampiros que me seguían al ver cómo un suéter se tejía solo en un sofá cobrizo y cómo algunos platos se lavaban sin necesidad de una persona que lo hiciera.

Los vampiros que estaban junto al director se voltearon al ver que llegábamos. Edward, Alice y Jasper se hicieron junto a los demás.

-Está bien, Esme -le dijo el anciano con extrema amabilidad- necesito que me mires fijamente a los ojos, ojalá sin pestañar. -Ella obedeció. Supuse que la primera alternativa que Dumbledore utilizaría sería la Legeremancia. Él entró a su mente, buscando, creo yo, algún indicio escondido de la parte de su vida que había olvidado. Si era posible encontrar un adjetivo más fuerte que "confundidos", lo usaría en este momento para definir a los Cullen.

Vi como la mirada de la vampiresa de cabello caramelo se perdía en los penetrantes ojos azules de Dumbledore. Un destello iluminó los ojos de ambos. Esme parecía que estaba a punto de desfallecer.

-Bas…ta…-dijo ella en un tono apenas audible. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos y los mantuvo así por lo que pareció una eternidad. Todos habíamos dejado de respirar. Entonces, abrió los ojos.

Sonreí con toda el alma, en forma de alivio y agradecimiento. El profesor, como todos, también sonrió, pero lo hizo con satisfacción.

Esme miró a su alrededor. No reconoció el lugar en el que estaba, pero si las personas que la acompañaban.

Miró a su esposo y los llamó con emoción-: ¡Carlisle!

Él se acercó a ella con la rapidez que lo caracterizaba y la abrazó con todo su amor. Se miraron a los ojos por un segundo y luego se dieron un corto pero tierno beso. Luego simplemente se tomaron de las manos con cariño infinito.

-Bella -dijo mi "madre" por fin, mirándome. Tal vez no recordaba mi confesión, pero sí que casi la habían matado por mí. Le sonreí como nunca antes y ella me devolvió el gesto. Pero los demás no lo hicieron.

-Así que dices ser una bruja…-comenzó Rosalie con desprecio. Asentí. Dumbledore nos había dejado solos.

-¿Una qué? -preguntó Esme alarmada.

-Una bruja -declaré yo con un toque de orgullo en mi voz-. Todo lo que han presenciado hoy, la batalla y hasta la llegada a este lugar es obra de la magia. Mi nombre real es Isabella Lillian Potter Evans. Mis padres eran James y Lily Potter…

-¿Eran? -se dirigió Edward a mí por primera vez desde mi revelación.

-Así es -asentí con tristeza- murieron cuando yo solo tenía un año de vida.

-Lo siento tanto -me consoló Alice acercándose y poniendo una de sus heladas manos sobre mi hombro. Ella me apoyaba, incluso sabiendo que le mentí. Alice era, verdaderamente una gran hermana.

-No es nada -le dije distraídamente-. Yo soy la que debe disculparse. -Ellos me miraron sin entender-. Todo este tiempo les he mentido. Entendería perfectamente que estuvieran más que molestos, o incluso que no quisieran verme… -dije bajando la cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Bella? -me acusó Jasper con el mismo tono frío y molesto de antes-. Confiamos en ti todo el tiempo. Te acogimos como parte de la familia. Te defendimos y luchamos por ti cuando James te perseguía. ¡Sacrificamos todo por ti! ¡Y ahora vienes y nos dices que todo ha sido una mentira!

Nunca lo había visto tan molesto. Se suponía que él era el que controlaba sus sentimientos y ayudaba a los demás a hacerlo.

Sentí que mis ojos se humedecían. Pero no podía permitirme el lujo de llorar.

-Es cierto, Bella -dijo Emmet- confiamos nuestro secreto en alguien que no pudo confiar en nosotros lo suficiente para siquiera decirnos su nombre real -él también se sentía ofendido, yo era como su hermanita más pequeña.

-Jasper, Emmmet -le regañó su padre. Carlisle también se sentía herido, yo era como su hija, pero sabía que las palabras de sus no mejoraban nada.

-Yo…-comencé. Mi voz se quebró al instante-. Lo hice porque quería protegerlos, y también por mi propia protección…

-¿Protegernos de qué? -espetó Rosalie con brusquedad.

-Hay alguien, muy malo, que me persigue, que me quiere ver muerta-expliqué. Todos se quedaron helados-. Su nombre es Lord Voldemort -si mi familia chupasangre hubiera conocido realmente el significado de esas palabras para el mundo mágico seguro se hubieran estremecido, pero no lo hicieron. Al contrario, fijaron sus ojos más en mí.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Esme temblando ante la idea de que alguien, cualquiera, por cualquier razón, pudiera querer matar a su frágil y delicada hija menor.

Suspiré. Había muchas cosas que contarles. ¿Por dónde empezar?

-Es una larga historia -dije al fin recordando que eso siempre lo decían en las películas muggles.

-Tenemos tiempo -dijo Carlisle sonriendo. Eso también lo decían mucho.

Respiré hondo y entonces empecé a contar la trágica, enredada, irreal y en ocasiones hermosa historia que es mi vida.


	13. Reconciliación

**Reconciliación**

Les conté todo. Desde la historia de la misteriosa cicatriz en mi frente, hasta lo que había sucedido en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Al mencionar a Cedric mis ojos se nublaron por la tristeza. Los Cullen lo notaron. Esme y Alice me consolaron y abrazaron respectivamente. Edward solo me dirigía la palabra -y muy de vez en cuando-, para preguntar algo que él considerara esencial. Todavía no comprendía como le había podido mentir de esa forma, estaba resentido, y eso me hería aún más. Por aquella razón yo también trataba de no mirarle ni hablar haciéndolo. Pero esta vez era necesario, no se lo podía esconder.

-Se parecía a ti, Edward -le dije. Él se sorprendió. Estábamos hablando del joven Diggory-. Podría pasar por tu gemelo -sonreí ante ese pensamiento-. Cuando llegué a Forks y te vi por primera vez, no me fijé en tus ojos dorados ni en tu piel pálida, porque por un momento… -casi no podía articular palabra, era muy doloroso-…por un momento pensé que podrías ser él. Y por eso te conocí, por Cedric. Edward, tú llenaste el espacio vacío de mi corazón. Me amaste como pensé que nadie más podría. Eres mi vida. -Mis palabras eran sinceras, se podía ver en mis ojos. Pero mi ángel estaba cegado por el dolor.

-Si soy tu vida, ¿Por qué me mentiste? -Su tono, a diferencia del mío, fue duro y cortante. Me dolió hasta el fondo de mi corazón oírlo. El resto de la familia se dio cuenta de la tensión del ambiente y prefirieron irse.

-Será mejor que los dejemos solos –murmuró Emmet incómodo mientras junto con los demás salía de la estancia.

Nos miramos unos segundos en silencio. Me paré de donde estaba, al otro lado en un sillón muy alejado de él y me acerqué a uno continuo.

-Lo siento -fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir, lo había estado diciendo desde la última hora-. Nunca quise mentirte, me dolía cada vez que te veía…pero es que no tenía otra opción…

-Si tenías otra opción, Bella, -me explicó ahora un poco más calmado- decir la verdad es siempre la mejor alternativa.

-Todos los errores que cometí contigo, todos los engaños que dije fueron absolutamente siempre con el mismo propósito -Edward me miró adivinando lo que estaba a punto de decir-: protegerte. No sé cuántas veces lo he dicho en los últimos 60 minutos -reí por lo bajo-. Pero es porque es la verdad. ¡Te amo Edward Cullen! -le declaré casi gritándole. Esto hizo que me mirara fijamente-. No estoy orgullosa de lo que hice. Haberte mentido, a ti y a tu familia, fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho. Pero lo hice porque te amo más que nada en el mundo y no quería que algo te sucediera. Tal vez no fue lo más acertado, pero si tuviera que hacerlo lo haría de nuevo, ¿Sabes por qué? -el negó con la cabeza-. Porque te amo. -Después de eso, ninguno de los dos pudo resistirse más. Tomó mi barbilla y me acercó a él. Nos fundimos en un largo y hermoso beso. Cuando nos separamos busqué aire desesperadamente. Cuando miré a mi precioso dios griego sonreí.- ¿Eso significa que me perdonas?

Se aproximó a mí de nuevo y me dio otro maravilloso, pero un poco más corto beso que me hizo sentir "mariposas en el estómago" como dirían los muggles. No pude evitar que esa sonrisa absurda de enamorada se expresara en mi rostro.

-Tonta Bella -me regañó divertido- no hay nada que perdonar. -Eso no me cayó en gracia. Decía que no pasaba nada, pero había actuado resentido y distante durante toda mi explicación.

-Si no hay nada que, ¿Entonces por qué te comportaste así todo el tiempo? -le eché en cara.

Suspiró.

-Me sentí triste, decepcionado de que no confiaras en mí lo suficiente. Pensé que tal vez, no me amabas tanto como decías. -Me apresuré para protestar ¿Cómo era posible que pensara eso?, pero el continuó-: Me sentía dolido y confundido, es todo. -me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me encantaba-. Lo importante es que ahora estamos bien. -Me besó-. Y que sé que me amas más que nada -me dijo con un tono romántico y meloso entre beso y beso.

-Nunca lo dudes -declaré firme y feliz de que nos habíamos reconciliado, de que todo estaba bien…

…por ahora.


End file.
